<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't take your love away from me by svgurl410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496585">don't take your love away from me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410'>svgurl410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Het Relationship, Episode Related, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, POV Male Character, Pining, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's POV in 9.06 "Crossfire", after Lois drags Ollie away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't take your love away from me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my <a href="http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/"><b>theechochorus</b></a> <a href="http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html">table</a>, prompt: "disappointment"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Sorry, Clark.” </i>
</p><p>And even as he tried to protest, called her name in vain, it was too late. Lois was gone, gone with Oliver, the headset disconnected, and leaving Clark with just a sense of emptiness and disappointment. </p><p>Leaning back in his chair, his mind was blank, unsure of what to think, what to do. What had she meant by saying “sorry”? Was she sorry for cutting off her microphone, for ruining her part of their audition? Because he didn’t care about being on TV, about doing the morning show. He was only trying any of this because of her, <i>for</i> her, and she <i>knew</i> that. </p><p>But if she was apologizing for something else … his heart filled with dread, unable to complete the thought. To think, the evening had started off so well, despite the fact he knew he would be bothered watching Lois on a date with some other man. She had looked beautiful in her short, strapless blue dress, and they’d been flirting; he <i>knew</i> they had been flirting. </p><p>Things were finally starting to shape up; he wasn’t running from his feelings anymore, and he knew that when he asked her out, if he had just a minute more, just thirty seconds, she would've said yes. </p><p>She would have said <i>yes</i>. </p><p>Then in came Oliver. It was one thing for her blind date to be some random guy, but instead it was <i>Oliver</i>. Oliver, trying to charm her with smiles and words Clark had never been able to put together. Expressing his feelings in ways Clark had only ever hinted at. </p><p><i>“You’re … Lois.”</i> Because she didn’t know he had no way of saying how much she meant to him, how much she had changed his life, and how incredible he thought she was. How lost he had been when she had disappeared. Beautiful, smart, vivacious, funny …. Those were the words that he should’ve used. </p><p>Those are the words he didn’t say. Instead he had to listen to Oliver confessing his feelings, and Lois not rejecting him, but dragging him outside, to be alone together instead.</p><p>They had history. It wasn’t that long ago that Lois had been having second thoughts about Oliver and regrets over their relationship. </p><p>It also hadn’t been that long ago that Clark had looked away from Lois, when she was ready to give him a chance, had gone back to Lana, had hurt her along the way. </p><p>And it hadn’t been that long since he hadn’t been able to summon the courage to cross the street. </p><p>He was ready to cross the street now. </p><p>Cheating and not caring, he used his hearing to listen in on their conversation, just to catch Lois saying, “I love you, Oliver.” </p><p>He stopped immediately. Couldn’t listen anymore. It hurt too much, and he couldn’t bear to find out what was going to come next. </p><p>Clark had been ready to cross the street.</p><p>Now it seemed there might be no one waiting on the other side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>